Fine Line
by ElaineSohma
Summary: she's supposed to be getting over him. Not falling more in love with him. Againstshipping fluffy/limey-ness! rated M for content. songfic: Fine Line by Alanna Clarke.


Disclaimer: in no way or form, abstract or concrete, do I own Pokemon or the song Fine Line by Alanna Clarke.

Summary: she's supposed to be getting over him. Not falling more in love with him. Againstshipping fluffy/limey-ness!

review please!:D

* * *

><p>God, she was supposed to be getting OVER him, not falling more in love with him. Why, WHY did he have to walk to the coffee shop, his aura glowing with confidence? Where was that confidence when she wanted to be with him? Why did he shrink back, like a scared Eevee?<p>

Zoey Bruno put her head down in her arms, tugging on her scarlet bangs so they didn't fall into her cup of hot chocolate. After a few minutes, she felt the booth she was sitting in move, the cushion underneath her grow limp. She lifted up, and saw the purple haired boy sitting next to her. She smiled, fighting a wince.

_Don't you get that close to me_  
><em>Stand that close I cannot breathe<em>  
><em>Don't you get that close to me<em>  
><em>Don't you get it don't you see<em>

Did he have to sit so close to her? She couldn't breathe near him or around him. Expecially when

he was so near... but still, he sat, totally oblivious, holding a mug of coffee- black with two sugars, regular.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Zoey stared up at his black eyes, feeling her smile fall. She stared into her hot chocolate, and shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

_If I open up and let you in_  
><em>Will we stop what we begin?<em>

If she were to try to start something with him, what would happen? What if they fell through? She didn't want to lose him as a friend. Besides, she loved him too much to not be able to see him. God, she loved him. Zoey Bruno, independent to a fault, was in love with him, to another fault.

"Nothing." she answered.

Paul stared straight ahead, taking a sip of his coffee, nodding.

"Zoey, I've known you for two years. You scratch the left part of the underside of your chin when you lie."

Blushing, Zoey took her hand off her chin, and sighed, hesitantly. "Fine. You caught me." she looked at him again, and he looked down at her. She swallowed. "I'm realizing..." she began, "how fine of a line it is between love and friendship."

_It's a fine line_  
><em>Between you and me<em>  
><em>And do we hold back or give in completely?<em>  
><em>It's a fine line<em>  
><em>When you're so near<em>  
><em>Cause when we get close the lines all disappear<em>

Paul blinked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, sometimes I-" she stopped. "But other times-" she sighed again, sipping her hot chocolate. "Let me try again." she closed her eyes, and said, "I am madly in love with this guy, and I don't know what to do."

Paul's eyes widened at her blunt honestly. She went on, shaking her head, "And its like... being near him hurts because it'll ruin what we have."

"What do you have?"

"That's another thing I don't know." she wrung her hands togeter. "Its like, sometimes we're friends, sometimes we just yell at each other. But every once in a while, when we really get along good," she smiled. "Its like... wow. Everything kinda disappears."

_Sometimes I want you close to me_  
><em>We fit together perfectly<em>  
><em>Sometimes there's nothing scaring me<em>  
><em>But don't you get it don't you see<em>

"And sometimes, I want to be so close to him." she shut her eyes again. "But being near him hurts." she chuckled. "I'm sorry. You probably think I'm stupid because you don't understand."

He should've told her. Should've told her that of coure he understood. He understood every word she was saying.

Instead, he said, "No, I get it."

"Hm? How?"

"I-" he shut himself up, staring into his coffee. No turning back now. "I just do."

"Paul," she flashed a brilliantly forced smile. "Are you in love with someone?"

He shrugged. Crap. "No. I don't know. I don't... think so."

"Well, don't think, and just say!" she turned in her seat to face him. "Do you love her?" her face fell when he didn't answer right away. "Or him?"

"Her." he scowled. She giggled.

"Well?"

_Should I tell you what goes on inside?_  
><em>Now there's nothing left to hide<em>

"Yeah."

She grinned again, putting her hand on his arm. "Tell her!"

"No."

"Tell her, tell her, tell her!" she shouted, excitedly. Someone at a table glaerd at her, and she settled down. "Paul, you have to tell her how you feel."

"Its not going to happen."

"But why? Maybe she'll make you happy."

Paul knew she didn't use that term lightly: "happy." She definatly wasn't happy. Paul couldn't say he was in the least bit either. But who knew? Maybe she would make him happy, and vice versa. But at this point, he didn't see how this was going his way. She was in love with someone else.

Paul shook his head. "She loves someone else."

"Well, how do you know that?" he turned his head, their faces close together. There was probably about 2 inches between their noses, and she was smiling as she went on, "Did she tell you?"

"Yeah." he whispered. "Just now."

"What did she text you or some-" she stopped when Paul's eyes dropped down, and then back up at her.

"Not exactly."

"Oh."

_Its' a fine line_  
><em>Between you and me<em>  
><em>And do we hold back or give in completely?<em>  
><em>It's a fine line<em>  
><em>When you're so near<em>  
><em>Cause when we get close then the lines all disappear<em>

Neither of them spoke for a minute. Paul turned his head again, drinking his coffee.

"P-Paul," she stammered, hesitantly putting a hand on his black-clothed arm. "Do- do you- I-I mean, are you-"

"Look, forget it, OK?"

"No, Paul, I'm not just going to forget it."

He moved his face closer to hers again and muttered, "Please. I just want to forget this."

_I can feel your breathe on my neck_  
><em>I could kiss you<em>  
><em>But I haven't yet<em>

His warm breath hit her neck, and she put her hand on his cheek. She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't yet. Something wasn't letting her move much of her body. She desperatly wanted to feel him- every part of him. Not just his body, but his heart, too. She wanted to know what was in his heart and mind, while her own heart and mind were filled with him.

"Paul." she exhaled. "I-I... I mean, I-"

"You don't have to say anything." he said, putting his hand on hers, which was still on his face. "Just do me something."

"What?"

"Whoever it is that you love- just go tell him how you feel." he lifted her hand from him and put it down on the table. "Bye, Zoey."

He stood up from the booth and walked out of the restaurant. Zoey sat in silence for a minute, before digging a ten dollar bill on the table, getting up and running after him. The bell on the door rang when it slammed open all the way and back closed.

"Paul!" she yelled. He was about 20 feet away, but turned around and looked at her. She didn't yell, but just spoke, "I love you, too."

_Lets do something_  
><em>We might regret<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Noooo<em>  
><em>Mmmm<em>

Whether or not he heard her, she wasn't sure for a minute, before he started to walk back to her. She ran closer to him, and stopped short, putting her hands on his face and kissing him. He gripped her hips, and moved his hands, one on her lower back, and one in between her shoulder blades. As he kissed back, Zoey snaked her arms around his neck.

"Paul," she kissed his cheek, his jaw, under his ear... "Paul, you have no idea how much I care about you. And I know you don't think anyone could ever love you, but I do. God, I really do."

He didn't say anything, just held her, savoring the feeling of her in his arms. He kissed the side of her head, and then her lips. She muttered into his mouth, "Let's go somewhere."

He nodded. "No one's home at my house 'cause their visiting my uncle in Goldenrod until tomorrow."

She nodded, and slid his hands down to his chest. "Let's go."

_Its a fine line_  
><em>Between you and me<em>  
><em>And do we hold back or give in completely?<em>  
><em>It's a fine line<em>  
><em>When you so near<em>  
><em>But when we get close the lines all disappear <em>

As he led her by the hand to his house, she wondered aout the line between love and friendship. Does this mean they crossed the line to love? Or was it just bent a little and this was casual? But when they got to his home, and he closed the door behind her and kissed her, she could've melted. You don't kiss friends that passionately. You don't lead friends to your bedroom and lock the door after they enter.

"Zoey," Paul mumbled, laying on top of her on his black comforter. He laid in between her legs, his hands on her hips. She was running her fingers through his long purple hair as he kissed her neck. She'd shed her orange vest, and his sweatshirt was gone. He kept mumbling, "Zoey, I love you."

"God, I love you, too." she moaned, pushing his head farther into her neck.

"Zoey," he pushed up on the bed, so the upper half of his body wasn't touching hers. "You have to tell me how far you want to go right now."

"Why?" she asked, pulling him back down. Without him, her body was cold.

"Because, then I'll know when I've reached a limit."

"I don't want a limit." he looked at her.

"What do you-"

"I mean, I want all of you, and I want you to want all of me." Paul sat back on his knees skeptically. But Zoey sat up, tugging on his tee-shirt. "Paul, please."

"Won't you regret it?"

"I don't care if I do.I'll get over it if it means I can be with you."

Paul paused, deciding, but lost all hesitation when Zoey started to pull off her long sleeve shirt.

_It's a fine line_  
><em>Between you and me<em>  
><em>And do we hold back or give in completely?<em>  
><em>It's a fine line<em>  
><em>When you so near<em>  
><em>But when we get close the lines all disappear <em>

"Do you regret it?"

"Not yet."

"That makes me feel better."

"Do you?"

"...I half do."

"Why?"

"Because you're 16."

"And you're 18. Paul, age doesn't matter. I'm with you. That matters."

Paul tightened his arm around her bare shoulders as she clutched the comforter to his chest. She put her other hand under her cheek on his chest. He reached onto his nightstand and turned off his lamp, emersing them in darkness.

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I don't know what this means for us, but just- just know that I don't expect you to-"

"What?" he cut her off. "Be your boyfriend?" she blinked, and swore that he smiled in the dark. "Come on, Zoey. You should know me better than that."

"Wh-why?"

"I wouldn't sleep with a girl I didn't intend on being with for a long time."

She let that sink in, before laughing and kissing his shoulder. She found his face, and kissed is lips.  
>"I was going to say," she said, "That at the end of the day, I just want you here with me."<p>

_And when the lights go out _

"I can do that."

Paul remembered what she said: "...how fine of a line it is between love and friendship." She was right about that. Just because he loved her, he never expected to actually end up with her. He did know one thing: when the day was over, he wanted her next to him, too.

_I"ll want you here_

* * *

><p>sorry the spacings all messed up. o.0 i copied adn pasted it into this previewedit dcocument thing cause I'm at school! XD

3 T.T crycrycry I love this. I think I did alright:D what do you think? iFaye said I should try to write more (I think it was them...o.0 correct me if I'm wrong?:D ) so this was my second attempt at a song fic! The first was "I Hate Everything About You," and I got some good reviews for that. Review this too, please, my loves! Another songfic coming by the end of the week, to the Evanescence's new song "Lost In Paradise!" wait for it!:D review3


End file.
